Silent Dreams
by Miyu Kisaki
Summary: After A night in the Park with Robin, Amon discovers that he really does care for his Partner, not just because he has to. (AxR R&R!Rated for later COntent)
1. Silent Dreams

Delicate rays of sunlight peeked through the horizontal blinds the covered the single window of the room. Silence was strewn throughout out the small apartment. It was dark everywhere else in that apartment. The slats of sunlight shone on the pull-out couch, which was in its bed form. Porcelain features peeked out from under the black colored quilt that lay across the bed, covering a slender form. A short moan escaped full, pale lips as the quilt was pulled back over the features. The form under the quilt shifted, and then the top half was raised, revealing a girl around the age of sixteen as the quilt slid down the form. Shoulder length locks of a dirty blonde tone were in a mass knot at the back of the girl's head. Blue eyes scanned the room, squinted to accommodate the brightness of the light that fell through the room. The orbs fell upon the clock on the wall. Six thirty AM. No phone calls and no alarm clock to go off. It was pleasant for the time being until the girl realized there was no one in the apartment but her.

Lying back down, resting her head on the pillow gently, the girl dubbed Sena Robin stared at the ceiling that had stick on stars, moons and planets plastered to it. A small smile played at her lips. The stars reminded her of the wonderful night she had had with him. He just did it so they would both get over their depression about the death of his girlfriend and her caretaker. But it didn't matter much anymore. They had had a grand time walking through the park in the rain. She had run out from under the umbrella to stand on the edge of the fountain

"_Robin, slow down. You'll fall into that fountain…"_ He had said to her. She had fallen into the fountain just moments later. The male had simply sighed and walked over to the fountain, holding out a gloved hand to her. She had gladly taken it, and then stayed under the umbrella the rest of their walk, thinking that he was mad at her for not listening. What she thought had been a good time for her may have been a bad time for him. Robin wondered why he had been there, holding an umbrella over her when he could have had better things to do than hang around for an evening with his assigned partner. There really was no point in worrying about it though, since she knew he would never even want to be friends with her like the rest of the team was. He was just nice to her because he had to be. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her thoughts were penetrated by the earpiece on the bedside stand vibrating. She looked at it awkwardly for a moment, forgetting what it was for only a moment. She then picked it up and held it to her left ear as it was fitted to. The words that escaped her lips were hazy, but understandable

"Yes…?"

"_Robin…" _A cold voice said. "_How did you sleep?"_

"A-Amon? I slept fine, thank you…" Robin held the ear piece away, sneezing lightly. She put the communicator to her ear again. "I'm fine…"

"_No you're not. Do you want me to send Doujima over?"_

"No. I'm fine…" She smiled, though she knew he wouldn't see it. He cared about her, but only because he had to. But at least he cared about her.

"_Maybe I should come over. My own partner can't be sick on the day we have a mission."_

"We… have a mission?"

"_I'll be over in ten."_

"Wait!" But it was too late. Amon had hung up. Now what was Robin going to do? She didn't have time to take a bath. Scuttling out of bed, Robin quickly brushed the knots out of her hair and pulled it up into her usual buns. Brushing some hair out of her face, she set up the coffee maker that Touko had left behind after her death. A delicate sigh escaped her pips as she sat in one of the chairs at the little round table, waiting for the coffee to brew and Amon to appear at her door.


	2. Silent Memories

Onyx locks were tossed about as a breeze from the west passed through them. Charcoal orbs kept their place on the stop light above the form on the sidewalk. When the light changed to red, he began to walk across the road, cars honked at the masculine form, heads coming out to shout at the slow moving figure. The form stopped, turning to the cars. Features did not move, orbs staring coldly at the people in the cars. All the honking stopped, and the shouting and cursing ceased to exist. The form nodded and turned back the way it was heading once more.

The clothing the figure wore was all coal in tone, right down to the cloves on his pale hands. Heavy black boots made a soft noise on the concrete sidewalk below them. Charcoal orbs stayed a head, focusing on the destination ahead.

_Why am I even going to her apartment? She doesn't want me there, but I had to lie to her to see her…Why does this happen to me? She's too young for me…Gods do I miss you Touko… If you were still here I wouldn't be in this predicament… I knew this would happen to me…_

The figure stopped in front of the park. Looking inside, a memory came to mind. The memory of last night…

"_Watch me Amon!" Robin said as she ran out from under the umbrella, climbing up onto the nearby fountain. He reached his hand out to stop her, but couldn't stop her from going. _

"_Be careful, Robin… you'll fall if you aren't." He said to her. The girl held her arms out, but toppled into the fountain, hitting her head_

"_That hurt…" She rubbed her head, as though it would make it better. He walked over to the fountain, holding out a gloved hand to her. A smile played at his lips, but he looked away so Robin wouldn't see it._

"_Thanks…" Robin said to him, pulling herself up and standing next to him beneath the umbrella, looking down and avoiding his gaze, which was now directed at her. They then began to walk again, heading back to her apartment._

A horn brought him out of the memory he was enjoying so much. The male shook his head and returned to walking towards his desitnation.


	3. Silent Tears

Robin soon started to fidget. She didn't like waiting, but it was what it cost to have him walk over, since that was what he was probably going to do. Cerulean gaze was cast towards Touko's old room. The girl stood, walking over to the closed door. Her black stockings caused her to slip a little on the polished wood floor. She poked her head into the room, looking around. Tears started to form, but she blinked them back. Robin wouldn't be the one to cry. Not even alone in her own apartment. Pulling her head back, she shut the door quietly, and then leaned her head against the closed door. She couldn't stop it. 

Her shoulders shuddered as she tried to breath, her nose stuffing up more than it already had been. The tears fell, and she didn't try to stop them. It was only a matter of time before he came and found her like this. Would he care for her? Hold her until she stopped crying, and then turn back to his normal self? Wait… did she really care this much about him? No… her heart had been broken before. A long time ago, but she couldn't remember it now. She would only cry worse than she already was.

She didn't even hear the door open, but she did feel the hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him there, concerned and caring. Amon pulled her into his arms holding her head against her chest. Hesitantly, he kissed the top of her head, whispering to her that it would be alright. Of course it would be alright. They had each other for comfort, but to him, it wasn't enough.

He smelled wonderfully of French Roast coffee and a cigarette, showing that he had been at Harry's earlier. She wondered if he always smelled like this, but it wasn't every morning he went to Harry's.


End file.
